Married in Montana
by Parker Joe
Summary: Carly has given birth to her daughter, and Jack has vowed to raise her as his own. Can they start their new life as a family, or will a bunch of uninvited guests stand in their way?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everybody. Just a note, I've decided to upload some of my old stories. This is my first one, started in the two weeks between Sage's birth and Carly and Jack's Montana wedding in 2003.

~~PJ


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was setting when Carly heard the slam of a car door. She put Sage down in the bassinet just moments before Parker raced into the cabin.

"Mommy!" Parker exclaimed. He wrapped his arms around her legs before she could bend down to his level.

"Parker, sweetie. Have I missed you!". She backed her way to the bed, and then pulled him up onto her lap. Carly hugged him tight, and then ruffled his red hair. She looked into his blue eyes, looking for a trace of resentment, but found none. She breathed a sigh of relief and promised herself never to leave either of her children again.

"I missed you too, Mommy. And Jack. Emily said my sister's here. Where is she?" Parker looked around, as if expecting Sage to come running by.

"Well, she's right over here. She was asleep, but I think she woke up when she heard you come in." Carly stepped over to the bassinet, and gently picked up Sage. "Parker, this is Sage."

Parker's eyes lit up. He looked at her little face and hesitantly stuck his finger out and let Sage grab onto it. He giggled. "Can I hold her? Please, Mommy?"

Carly let him sit in the big overstuffed chair, propped a pillow behind his arm, and let Sage rest in his arms while she knelt in front of him. "She's so little. You have to be really careful with her, Parker."

"I know. Will told me how to be a big brother. He said I was really little too. Emily said I had to be quiet when she was sleeping."

"That's true. See how Sage is looking at you..she knows you're her big brother already. Where is Emily? You didn't leave her at the airport and drive out here by yourself, did you Parker?" Carly joked. Carly had called Emily, asking her to FedEx Jack and Carly's birth certificates, so they could be married in Montana. Emily had suggested flying with Parker to the ceremony. She knew Carly would want her son there, and she thought it was important for Carly to have a friend there. Em had stood by her through the dark days, and Carly appreciated the gesture. As much as she loved Em, she yearned for Molly to be there.

Carly had chickened out of calling Molly and informing her of Sage's birth on more than one occasion. She knew that Molly had made an effort to forgive her, if only for her and Sage's health. Carly wasn't sure how Molly would react now that Sage was born, and thought it best to wait until they returned to Oakdale to call Molly.

"Here I am", Em answered as she walked through the door. "Oh, my gosh. Carly, she is so beautiful."

"Yes, she is, isn't she?" Carly laughed. "From the moment Jack delivered her, we've just stared in amazement. She's so healthy and happy."

"It looks like her Mommy is too," Em replied. "We were so scared for you Carly, even after we knew Rosanna didn't have anything to do with your absence. I'm so glad you and Jack have worked this out. Hal is too, by the way, and sends his love. He just couldn't get away with Rose and Lily missing."

"I know. Life with a cop is never easy, is it? I just needed to get out of Oakdale after the fashion show disaster. I'm sorry I blew up at you. And Rose. You meant well. It was just so frustrating seeing it slip through my fingers again. I wanted to have some kind of success when Sage was born, to prove to myself that even if Jack and I couldn't work through this, that I could take care of my children. Give them some reason to be proud of me, you know?"

"I understand the concept, Carly. But what you've got to remember is that all they care about is that you love them. And that I know you do in spades." Em threw her arm around Carly. "Now, Parker, do you think I could hold your little sister?"

"Sure" Parker replied. "But be careful. Where's Jack, Mommy? he asked squirming out of the chair as Em took Sage.

"Let's find him, sweetie. I know he's missed you. I bet he's out by the wood pile, getting more for the fire. I'm surprised he didn't follow you in. He should have seen you coming." She and Parker headed for the door.

"Wait, Carly, I forgot to tell you-" Em started.

She was interrupted by Jack entrance and Parker's whoop of delight as he jumped into Jack's arms. Carly nearly cried as she watched Parker hug Jack with all his might. Jack kissed his forehead and then started swinging him around, to Parker's delight. "Jack, the baby", she chided him. Her protest died on her lips as she noticed two more figures on the porch.

"Before you take my head off, Carly, just listen," Em began. "They were at the police station with Hal and I when you called. I couldn't keep it from them. They insisted on coming, and it's not like I could have stopped them. We all came out on the Cabot jet."

Carly looked at Em like Emily had lost her mind. "Just keep an eye on Sage, please?" Em nodded as Carly walked out onto the porch.

Jack looked at Emily and she nodded again, silently agreeing to keep an eye on Parker as well. "Hey, Parker, will you help Emily with Sage while your Mommy and I talk to Aunt Rosanna and Uncle Craig? As soon as we're done, Mommy and I are going to sit down and tell you all about the night Sage was born."

"Okay." Parker agreed and his attention returned to Sage.

Jack took in a deep breath and prepared himself for an unpleasant scene. He'd seen Rosanna and Craig exit the car and kept them on the porch while Carly and Parker reunited. He thought they had a hell of a lot of nerve showing up here in Montana unannounced and had made that more than clear to both of them. The last thing Carly needed was a showdown with either of them. Her health was still guarded, even after Sage's delivery. Not that either Rosanna or Craig would have thought about that.

"What the hell are you two doing HERE?" Carly asked with clenched teeth. "Couldn't you wait to sue me for breach of contract, or whatever it is that you've cooked up? Or are you here rip my husband out of my arms? Can't let Carly have two minutes of happiness, can you Rosanna? Are you suing him for harassment? Or better yet, have you decided to supervise the paternity test?" Carly felt Jack stop behind her and slide his arm around her waist reassuringly. "That would make your DAY, wouldn't it Rosebud? You NEED to see the look on my face when-" Carly stopped, unable to choke out the final words.

"Shhh, Carly, that's not going to hurt us. I promise," Jack whispered in her ear. He tightened his grip around her waist lovingly and kissed her nape. "I promise, Carly. I couldn't love Sage more. This is our family now. That's all there is to it."

"Are you through with your hysterical ravings now? May I say something?" Rosanna asked, unpursing her lips. "I have come to see my niece. Or I should say, to ask you if I may see my niece. When you called Hal, to inform him of her birth, you mentioned a remarriage. The Cabot jet was available. It was the most expedient way to bundle Parker out here to you. Silly me, I thought you might be grateful. At least a little. I should have known better than to expect gratitude from you."

"The last thing I ever want, Rosanna, is a favor from you", Carly retorted. "They come with too many strings attached. What do you want, Rosanna? Unsupervised visitation? You'd probably have better luck going through Mike for that. Does the thought of Mike's child still give you a warm feeling where your heart was? Or are you still jealous?"

Rosanna flinched at her harsh words. "No, Carly, I was never jealous of-"

"Liar," Carly spat. "You were so jealous of me you couldn't see straight. Then and now. The only difference is now, I'm not using that child to worm my way into Mike's heart."

"No, Jack's your unlucky victim now, isn't he?"

"Ladies, ladies...let's end the bickering, now, shall we?" Craig interjected, having grown bored with the verbal warfare since it wasn't centered on him. "Carly, that was not our intention in coming here. We come in peace, oh little pioneer mother."

"Who gave you permission to speak?" Carly asked snidely.

Jack nearly burst into laughter at that remark. "Carly, calm down. Please? Your blood pressure is still a concern, remember? Sage needs her mommy. As do Parker and I."

Carly relaxed into his embrace at those words. She relented and pasted a barely polite smile on her face. "Thank you Rosanna. I appreciate your thoughtfulness in getting Parker here to Montana."

"Your welcome, Carly", Rosanna replied, with just a trace of a superior smile.

"And now that you've played Lady Bountiful, you can return to Oakdale with a clear conscience. Have a safe flight home." Carly turned to enter the cabin.

"Carly, please." Rosanna reached out to grab her arm. "Please, wait. I truly would love to see my niece. We are family, despite our childish hostilities. You said you wanted me to be a part of her life. Or have you reconsidered?"

"That depends, Rosanna," she replied. "Convince me that you'll actually be a good influence on my children. It's what I strive to be. And I expect nothing less from anyone else. Even him, as unlikely as that seems," Carly said, motioning at Craig.

Craig scoffed. "Of course Rosanna would be a good influence, I trust her around Lucy, don't I? Surely Rosanna's a better role model than Mike the monk or G-man Jack here, who persecutes the innocent-"

"Shut UP, Craig. Shut up NOW! I swear to God, another word about my husband, and I'll throw you into the nearest ravine. Jack is sure as hell a better man than you...don't get me started on your list of past felonies." Carly snatched her arm away from Rosanna's grasp. "Did you misplace his choke collar?"

"Look, guys, this is over." Jack stepped between Carly and Rosanna. "Maybe we can try to work something out when we get back home to Oakdale. After things have been straightened out. And life settles down. When things aren't so raw yet. Right, Carly?"

"Yeah, sure." Carly replied half-heartedly.

"Maybe he's right, Rosanna," Craig concurred. "Cabot Motors wasn't built in a day."

"I can't see my niece today? Not even for a moment? I've come all this way, Carly." Rosanna pleaded, unable to keep a hurt note out of her voice.

Carly looked at Jack, and he let her know it was her decision. "No," she answered quietly as she shook her head. "Not today. But maybe when we get back home, we can arrange something. Maybe while Emma babysits, Parker and I can spend some time together and you can visit Sage."

"Is that the best warm family moment we can manage, Carly?"

"It's sure as hell better than all out warfare in front of my children. Trust me, I know ALL about that."

"Fine. We'll see you in Oakdale then." Rosanna picked up her purse from the railing. "I guess as long as you're both healthy, that's what matters. And by the way, I think Sage is a beautiful name. Let's go, Craig." They had just stepped off the porch as Parker raced out the door.

He ran straight to them and grabbed each of their hands. "Come see Sage," he said, pulling them back towards the cabin.

"Parker, honey, I'm sorry but Uncle Craig and I have to go."

"Mommy, tell them to stay and see my little sister," Parker pleaded.

"Honey, they have to go. Why don't you give them a kiss and thank them for bringing you out here."

Parker did just that, but stuck his lip out petulantly. "She's really pretty. And small. You wouldn't believe how small."

Carly was just about to relent for her son's sake when Rosanna interrupted her.

"I'm sorry, Carly. Isn't that what you wanted to hear?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, this I've got to hear. An honest-to-goodness apology from St. Rosanna? Maybe I'd better sit down, while I'm at it."

"Your graciousness could use some improvement, Carly."

"The last time I wanted something from you, you made me crawl. Or have you conveniently forgotten that little power play?"

"May I begin?"

"Craig? Rosanna? I didn't expect to see you here-ever," Katie said, surprised, walking up with a bag of groceries in her arms.

"Imagine my surprise when I found out you'd hitched a ride with Castoff the Barbarian," Craig replied. "It's nice to see you, anyway, Katie. Hello, Mike."

"Craig. You came to see the baby, Rosanna?"

"I'm trying to," she replied.

"Carly, don't be this way. Rosanna's her aunt."

"You know, Mike-," Carly started.

"Parker," Katie interrupted, "let's get some milk and cookies. I've got chocolate chip and molasses in here."

"Thank you, Katie. That's a good idea. Save me some molasses, sweetie, ok?" Carly waited until Parker was out of earshot. "Don't ever tell me how to handle my sister, Mike."

"She's my daughter, too, Carly."

"That doesn't mean I'm giving into you every time we have a disagreement, Mike. You'd better get that straight right now."

"Fine," Mike retorted, and headed into the cabin.

"I'm sorry, Carly," Rosanna began again. "I blamed you for the Monte Carlo fiasco. Even after Craig admitted to the scheme. And saying that you ruined everything around you was unfair and untrue."

"Damn straight."

"Now may I see my niece?"

"Depends on whether you agree to my conditions."

"I'm clean out of fifty million dollar trust funds," Rosanna replied snidely.

Carly ignored the comment, and started listing her demands. "No snide comments about my children, in other words, not one syllable about being "illegitimate" ever again. No interference in my relationship with them...or Jack..or Jack's with them. This goes for your trained hyena too, Rosanna," she added, motioning to Craig. "I've had enough of that to last ten lifetimes. No surprise visits. No running to Emma, complaining about not seeing them. If you have a problem with any of these conditions, speak up now."

"They seem straightforward enough."

"I mean it Rosanna. You step over the line, and I'll bounce you out on that toned ass of yours."

"Understood," she agreed softly.

"Has the treaty been finalized yet? I've negotiated government contracts in less time. Can we see her before she enters Oakdale Latin, or not?" Craig asked arrogantly.

Carly looked at Rosanna, and Rosanna poked her husband hard in the gut. "Please, Carly?" Craig managed to wheeze out as he gasped for air.

Carly hid her laughter as she stepped out from in front of the doorway. "She's right in there." Carly sighed as they entered the cabin.

Jack grabbed her hands and interlaced their fingers. "Are you sure you're feeling alright? Should I be verifying birthmarks to positively ID you? There's that one right-"

"You, Mr. Snyder, are a lech. A sweet, lovable lech." The smile on his face eased the tension in the pit of her stomach, and she tried smiling in return. "And no, I haven't lost my mind. As much as I hate to admit it, they are family. I don't want my children growing up feeling hated by their aunt. Since Rosanna has made it clear she'll be living in Oakdale, it's better to keep an eye on her. Nip her martyr status in the bud."

"I hope we don't end up regretting it," Jack replied. "And I wish it didn't include Craig."

"Craig's only a "photo-op" kind of uncle. Shows up for Christmas..sends a check the rest of the year."

Jack sat down on a chair and pulled Carly onto his lap. "God, I hope that's true. One day a year is about all I can take." He wrapped his arms around her and started nuzzling her neck. "I just wish they'd all go away and let me enjoy some time alone with my wife. My family."

Emily cleared her throat. "Sorry. Parker and I thought we should bring you some cookies before Uncle Craig ate them all."

After the cookies were gone, Em and Carly sat on the porch watching Jack and Parker play.

"Well, you've got that exhausted new mother look down pat," Em stated. "How about I chase everyone out of there so you can get some rest? Sage will probably go right to sleep too, from all the excitement."

"God, I wish you could. Mike and Katie have been camping out here on the porch since the night they arrived."

Emily gave her one of those "what the hell" looks.

"Oh, yeah, it's been loads of fun. You could cut the tension around here with a knife. And now Craig and Rosanna have shown up."

"I was more than surprised you let Rosanna see her. Watching Rosanna and Craig cooing at a baby is just a little surreal."

"I wasn't quite ready for that sight. But they are family."

"Is that all there is to it? You don't have advance warning about the end of the world or something, do you?" Em joked.

Carly tried to smile at the teasing comment. "I've got enough on my plate, Em. It's going to be hard enough negotiating between Jack and Mike. I'm not doubting Jack will make every effort with Mike. But every time Mike is included in doctor's visits, or wants to take her somewhere first, or picks her up from daycare, it's going to prick at him. It's going to take time for everyone to iron out the kinks. I don't have the time or energy to fight Rosanna too. The last thing I need is Rosanna siding with Mike and funding a custody battle."

"That could be a disaster," Em agreed. "But Mike wouldn't go to her, would he? And Craig wouldn't stand for that."

"Mike wouldn't seek her out, but she's very adept at making "generous" offers. She funded Barbara to get back at me."

"Point taken," Emily replied.

"You have no idea how hard it is being compared with a perfect sister. And always coming up short. Way short."

"You've never met my sister Betsy, have you?"

"Dani's mom? No."

"Kim raised her. That should give you some idea."

"Ouch. Okay, maybe you do know. So, tell me, oh wise one, how the hell do I get rid of my "guests"?"

"Leave that up to me. Consider it your wedding present, Carly."

Within ten minutes, the Snyder family was alone in the cabin. Craig and Rosanna had left in search of a dry cleaners, since Sage had soaked her diaper while on Auntie's lap, and left a trail of baby spit up down the entire length of Craig's suit. Emily, Katie and a reluctant Mike followed.

"How did you do this?" Carly whispered to Em.

"Katie was easy. And even Mike admitted a hot shower before a wedding is a good idea. I may have also suggested that you and Jack might-and I stress might-need a night of privacy in the near future. In which case, he'd have Sage for the night. But I didn't write an oath in blood, so stop giving me that look."

"You're better than a fairy godmother, Em."

*** **** **** *****

It was the middle of the night. The cabin was dark, lit only by the dying embers in the fireplace. Carly stirred at a noise and reached over for Jack. Not finding him next to her, she whispered his name.

"Shhhh...go back to sleep. I'll put down Sage in a minute and be right there."

"I didn't even hear her." Carly slid quietly out of bed, careful not to disturb Parker.

"She didn't cry. She just needed to be rocked." Jack got up and put Sage back in her cradle.

Carly watched as he carefully adjusted Sage's blanket. "You put Emma to shame, Jack. You're so good with her."

"It's easy, I love her. Now, come back to bed. Mommy needs her rest."

"Mommy's got a better idea." Carly took his hand and led Jack over by the fireplace. She turned on the radio, then wrapped her arms around his waist and started swaying to the music.

"Aren't you cold?", Jack asked noting how thin her nightgown was.

"Not standing next to you." She pulled him closer and rested her head against his chest. "This is the first time we've really had alone since Sage was born. Consider this our first dance as husband and wife."

"God bless Emily. I was afraid we'd have guests up to our ears."

"Let's pretend there are no guests, Jack. Right now, it's just us. Just our family." Jack silently agreed and kissed her forehead, while they listened to the song end.

take a guess, where I stand  
pick a number, one or two  
take a look, at the back of your hand  
just like you know it, you know me too...

They continued to dance until Jack pulled away to put another log in the fireplace. "Time for bed, Ms. Tenney. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Just one more dance, Jack. Please?"

"It isn't fair, what happens to me when you look at me like that."

She grinned knowingly. "You'll just have to consider this our courtship. Six weeks isn't that long, G-man."

"Six weeks of cold showers is an eternity, Carly."

Carly stood on her tiptoes and started nibbling his ear.

"Oohhh, you really don't play fair, do you? Okay, one last dance."

The sounds of a guitar and fiddle filled the room as the song began.

I used to think I had it made, everytime we said  
goodnight,  
this little dating game we played, has always seemed  
to feel alright,  
I had my privacy and your heart on a string,  
And it's never been my style to ruin a good thing..

Oh, but lately, I've been thinkin bout a change of  
plans,  
Maybe get a couple of wedding bands, and do something  
crazy,  
Maybe get a piece of land and see, if we can start a  
little family tree,  
Well, I don't know what's gotten into me,  
But I've been dreamin' bout babies...

I know it can be hard these days, to be a family man,  
I know the experts say, you need to live life while  
you can,  
I've heard psychology on what makes true love true,  
And I've read books with educated points of view...

Oh, but lately, I've been leaning more to Dr. Suess,  
Reading up on Mother Goose, it seems she's quite a lady  
I been seeing lots of pinks and blues, and little bitty  
tennis shoes,  
Hearing "goodnight daddy, I love you's"  
Yeah, I've been dreamin' bout babies...

I used to dream of fancy foreign cars and black tie  
affairs,  
How we'd live in separate condos, while we climbed the  
golden stairs...

Oh, but lately, I've been thinkin' that it makes more  
sense,  
To build a house with a picket fence, forget the  
mercedes,  
Get some puppy dogs and training wheels, and a family  
oldsmobile,  
I can't believe just how good it feels  
To be dreamin' bout babies  
I can't believe just how good it feels...no.

The song ended and they climbed into bed, cuddling spoon-like in the dark.

"You're sure, Jack?"

Jack looked over to Sage, and then at Parker, both sleeping soundly. "Happy wedding day, Carly."


	4. Chapter 4

By nine a.m., bright sunshine streamed through the cabin's windows.

"Can we go, now?" Parker asked. Jack and Carly had given him a simple version of today's events, glossing over the "whys" and "wherefores". Parker, with his usual enthusiasm, was anxious to walk his mommy down the aisle again.

"Not just yet, honey. I think Sage is hungry again. It won't be long, okay?"

"Can I go and play?"

"How 'bout you come and help me, buddy?" Jack replied, diverting Parker.

"Okay!" Parker was out the door and running into Emily before she could knock.

"Hey, QuickDraw, where are you going?" Emily gently drew him back into the cabin. "Look who I found."

"Thanks for lassoing him, Em. We were just off to do men stuff. I think we gave him too much sugar this morning. He's a bundle of energy, ready and raring to go."

"Then I'll keep Carly and Sage company."

"Clean, non-messy, men stuff Jack," Carly admonished.

Jack and Parker made faces at each other and then at Carly. "That's no fun, Mom."

"Yeah, no fun Mom," Parker said mimicking Jack.

Carly raised her eyebrows. "Okay." Jack relented, stifling a laugh. "Non-messy fun , Parker. I'm always up for a real challenge."

"You're marrying me…again…aren't you?" Carly shot back.

"Yes…I…am." he stated emphatically, before kissing her cheek and tickling Sage's chin. "Let's go, Parker."

Emily was filling Carly in on the search for Lily and Rose when Jack and Parker came bursting back in five minutes later. "Em, you're free this morning, aren't you?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Well, yeah, until the wedding. I guess. I am invited, right?"

"Of course. Good. Then you can stay here with the bride."

"What are you up to, Jack Snyder? I don't trust that look in your eye." Carly looked at both Jack and Parker, neither being able to contain their excitement.

Jack winked at her, and Parker tried to but ended up blinking his eyes. "We have men stuff to do. And that's all you need to know. I'll give you a call when we're ready."

Before Carly could protest, they were out the door, and heading down the driveway.

Emily was helping Carly get ready when Hannah stopped by for her last visit.

"Carly, you really do have a talent with a sewing machine, don't you? Your dress is gorgeous."

"Thanks, Hannah."

"It's just as wonderful as your other gown, Carly" Em agreed.

"I want to thank you Hannah, You've been a excellent mid-wife and friend when I needed one. I don't know what would have happened to me without you."

"Well, I'd like to take the credit, but we both know it was Jack that really made the difference. I just nudged him when I could."

"Can you come to the wedding? I don't exactly know when it is-we're kind of playing it by ear. Jack and my son Parker are running some errands. But it shouldn't be too long. It'll just be at the courthouse."

"I'd love to. I've got one more stop to make today, then I'm free."

"Great. We won't start until you get there."

"And you're going home today?"

"Yeah, Jack wants to get home. His cousin needs him."

"Doc Banks is sending your records back to Dr. Schiller in Oakdale. Remember to keep your appointments," Hannah added sternly.

"Yes ma'am."

"There's actually another reason I'm here. This came in this morning." Hannah handed he a manilla envelope.

Carly looked at the envelope, reluctant to even touch it. After a few moments, she took it from Hannah, and laid it on the bed. Carly continued ignoring it long after Hannah departed.

"Why don't you just open it?" Emily asked. "Get it over with-quick, like a band-aid."

"I try and avoid bad new as long as possible. It's a habit."

"Or are you scared it will change things between you and Jack?"

"No," Carly answered quietly but resolutely. "It's not going to change things between Jack and me. He loves me, he loves Sage. I believe that. It's Mike. Once Sage is officially his, he won't be able to help it, but he'll smother me and Sage. He'll have to be consulted on every decision, big and small. He'll want to be present for all the milestones, and it will eat at him when he's not and Jack is. And then there's custody arrangements. I know I should be grateful that he's such a caring man. That he'll love Sage so much. But I can't help but wish she were truly Jack's little girl."

"Then get married, and face the future together."

They were alerted by the sound of a car coming down the drive. Thinking it was Jack and Parker returning, Carly scrambled to finish her make-up while Em dressed Sage in her little outfit.

Instead, Mike and Katie entered the cabin. "How's my girl today?"

"Sage is just fine," Em replied. Mike came and scooped Sage out of her bassinette before Em could object. "I guess I'll help Carly get ready, as long as you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind. Sage, sweetie, you look prettier every time I see you, you know that?"

"Prepare to be dazzled," Carly called out from the bathroom. She had twirled around twice before she realized Jack wasn't beaming with pride or gushing with compliments. "Oh, Mike…I thought…well, we're just waiting for Jack and Parker." She kept her tone light, but her smile dimmed slightly.

"You look lovely, Carly," Katie chimed in. "You'd never know how hideous it started out."

"You look very…..bridal," Mike added, stumbling for a word. "You'd never know you just had a baby."

"Well, don't catch a side view," Carly quipped.

"Nonsense. You've never looked more beautiful." Jack's voice came from the doorway.

"So, that's what your errand was." Carly took in the sight of Jack and Parker, in matching outfits from the top of their cowboy hats to the boots on their feet. "I don't think I've seen two handsomer men-ever."

"Well, Parker was disappointed we weren't getting dressed up like last time. He didn't want us looking like "schulbs".

"Another interesting word from Craig, I'll bet," Katie speculated.

"That would be my guess," Jack concurred.

"Remind me to speak to Craig about his vocabulary," Carly added.

"Are we ready to go? I'm anxious to make you Mrs. Jack Snyder."

"I'm ready. Just let me give Hannah a call and tell her. She said she could probably meet us."

"Don't forget these." Mike handed him the envelope. "Can't get married without them, can you?"

"What's that Mike?" Jack tried not to let the sarcasm in Mike's voice annoy him.

"I assume it's what you needed to get married. What you had to have expressed out here, come hell and high water."

"Those are already in the car. I have no idea-" The words died on his lips as he realized what was probably in the envelope.

Mike realized it at the same time. "The results. They're in. When were you going to tell me?"

Jack bristled at the accusatory tone in Mike's outburst. "They must have just come in. They weren't here when I left."

"Sure, Jack. It's just more important for you two to get married than it is for me and Sage to be family."

"Mike, that's not fair-" Katie started.

"That's not true, Mike," Carly intervened. "Jack didn't know. They came while he was in town."

"Parker, Katie, let's-"

"Gotcha, Emily." Katie and Emily escorted Parker outside before he got caught in a verbal fistfight.

"You act like this is some huge conspiracy to deprive you of what's "yours" Mike," Carly began. "All I wanted to do was get remarried. A few hours to celebrate the start of our life together. You've got a lifetime of being Daddy waiting for you. I didn't think it was such a big favor to ask."

"But you didn't ask, Carly. You went ahead and did what was best for you. You would have lived happily ever after with Jack and my daughter if you could have. And you're still trying to. Better hurry up and get married before Jack changes his mind, right Carly? Or so you look better when it comes to custody?"

"Custody?" She's a week old, and you're worried about custody?"

"Yes. I want joint custody. Immediately. As soon as the lawyers work it out."

"Oh, my god…Mike, you really don't trust me that much?"

"I thought you weren't going to bring it up until after the wedding," Jack added angrily.

"What the hell does that mean?" Carly asked coldly. "You knew about this?"

"I-yes, I knew Mike wanted to settle this legally and quickly. I thought there would be an easier transition. Once Mike got proof he was the father, I hoped he'd back off a little."

"Back off? Jack, he's been camped out on our porch for a week. I'm surprised he hasn't put a monitoring device around my ankle yet in case I decided to bolt. You've got a lot of nerve making demands about custody, Mike. And you've got a screw loose if you thought I'd just wave "bye-bye" to you and my daughter on your timetable. Distrust is a two way street, buddy." Sage started to fuss, and Carly took her out of Mike's arms and gave her to Jack. Jack rocked her slowly, and she immediately became content again.

"That just about sums up this entire situation, doesn't it? You're not allowing me to be a father to my own child."

"You'll just have to forgive me, Mike, if I don't trust all this enthusiasm about fatherhood coming from you. How long is that going to last? Until some big, important construction job hauls you out of town? Until your next girlfriend objects to dragging your kid along? Until you decide to take up racing again?"

"That's not fair, Carly," Mike sputtered.

Carly didn't try to contain her rage. "It might not be "fair", but it's accurate. You've moved from job to job, and relationship-or fling to fling for years, haven't you , Mike? Why do you think I slept with you? Because I KNEW you'd be out of town before daylight, and you would have been, if you hadn't been drunk. Then I could have added you to my long list of regrets, somewhere between okaying your relationship with Molly and ever meeting you.."

"How anyone puts up with your vindictive, manipulative-"

"You weren't objecting to my "manipulation" the last time, were you?" she replied acidly.

"That's enough!" Jack put Sage in the bassinette and then stepped between Carly and Mike. "This isn't accomplishing anything. Carly, you still have to watch your blood pressure. And you….you go outside and cool off."

"Just because Carly jumps and asks "how high", don't expect me to follow suit, Jack," Mike snapped.

"I should have followed my gut instinct and kept Molly away from you. And the next place I will jump is-"

"Whoa! Carly, I meant it, calm down."

"This is pointless. This is exactly why lawyers need to be involved." Mike turned to leave. "By the time you get back to Oakdale, my lawyer will have something drawn up."

"Aren't you forgetting your proof, Michael?" Carly ripped open the envelope. "This is what you've been waiting for, isn't it? The pink slip on your daughter?" She paged through the document until she found the revelant wording. "Here you go, Michael. This is what you wanted to hear. "To a degree of 99.9 percent certainty, the subject, Michael Kasnoff…" Carly's lips were moving, but there was no sound accompanying it. Her hands started shaking, and she rifled through the pages again.

Jack watched as her face turned a ghastly white, and she sank to the bed. A chill went down his spine as he remembered rushing her to the emergency room the last time she'd looked that knelt down beside her and looked into her eyes. "Breathe with me, okay, Carly? In and out. In and out." She started to mumble something, but he discouraged it. "Just keep breathing and listen to me, for a change?" When she nodded, he continued. "The truth can't destroy us. Ever. Sure, it stings like hell. But the bottom line is-I have another person to love. Parenting isn't about DNA and last names. It's being there, day in and day out. Sage can call me anything she wants. Titles only matter in football. Parker taught me that, I just forgot."

"Carly, I'm sorry. I should have waited. It shouldn't have gotten out of hand like this."

"You've finally got something right, Kasnoff," Jack snapped. "If you ever pull a stunt like this again-"

"Jack-it doesn't matter."

"It sure as hell does matter." Jack stood up and stepped closer to Mike. "I have stood by long enough. Both Carly and I have tried to accommodate you but it's never quite enough, is it? And I'll be damned if I let you bully Carly into anything. So get your lawyer. You'll be hearing from ours."

Carly stood up and pulled Jack to face her. "Listen to me, Jack. It doesn't matter. If I were you, I'd start watching my "hells" and "damns". We don't want our daughter swearing like a sailor. What will Grandma Delores think then, Daddy?"

Jack was so pleased to see the color back in her face, he wasn't paying full attention to what she had said. But he knew the light In her eyes was more than unshed tears. "What did you say?"

"She's yours….ours.." Carly felt his heart racing as he pulled her into his body. She could feel the pure joy coursing through his body as the words sunk in. Carly offered up a silent prayer of thanks to whoever had blessed them with this miracle.

"Tell me this isn't some dream I'm going to wake up from, Carly. Tell me this is real."

"This is as real as it get, Jack. Excuse me… Daddy." She felt like she was flying as Jack twirled her around and around. A lamp went crashing to the floor, startling Sage and making her cry.

"That is the sweetest sound I've ever heard. Ever." Jack set Carly down and went to pick up Sage. "Just keep on crying honey. Daddy's here.

"You're going to spoil her rotten, aren't you?"

"Didn't realize I had a choice." Sage had stopped crying and he brushed away the tear from her cheek with his finger. "It feels so good just giving into this overwhelming feeling of love. When Parker was born, I knew he'd have a special place in my heart because I was there. But with Sage, it was so much more. I convinced myself it was because we were committed to each other, or because I had felt it with JJ. I looked at her, and I could see you in her eyes, her lips."

"She's got your chin. And that stubborn jaw."

"That's what I thought. But I thought I was seeing what I wanted to."

A knock on the open door brought them back to reality.

"Are you guys okay in here?" Em asked cautiously.

"Yeah, we're just fine. Better than fine actually," Carly replied.

"The way Mike tore out of here-"

"Mike?" Carly and Jack looked at each other and realized they hadn't even seen or heard him leave.

"He had this look on his face…let's just say I was prepared to call 911. Katie took off after him. She barely got in the truck before Mike was spinning his tires and racing off."

"Things got heated between us," Carly admitted. A twinge of sympathy ran through her, she understood the disappointment Mike was feeling.

"We opened the results," Jack elaborated. "And I'd love to introduce you to my little girl, Sage."

"I'm so happy for you two." Em kissed Jack's cheek and hugged Carly. "Happy endings always make me cry," she said, wiping away some tears.

"Emily, everything makes you cry," Carly teased. "How about we put those waterworks to use and go get married, G-man?"

"An excellent idea, Ms. Tenney. Let's make this legal." He kissed her full on the lips. "I just realized we lost our witnesses."

"That can be swiftly taken care of. Emily, will you do me the honor of standing up with me when I marry this handsome, handsome man?"

"Of course I will. With pleasure."

"That still leaves us one short, Carly."

"Well, we'll ask Hannah, if she's there. We'll ask the janitor if we have to, Jack. You're not getting away from me again. Ever. Get used to that."

"Gladly." Jack kissed her forehead, bundled up Sage, and off they went to get married.


	5. Chapter 5

After completing the necessary paperwork, the wedding party sat in the judge's courtroom. The polished mahogany woodwork and marble floors gave the room a dignified air.

"Well, I just talked with the clerk. Judge Kendricks is running behind."

"We'll be fine, Jack. Sage is sleeping. Did she say how long?"

"Half-hour, forty-five minutes."

"Mommy, I'm hungry."

Emily started rummaging through Paker's backpack. "I know I put some of those peanut butter crackers in here for you. Of course, they've floated to the bottom," she remarked as she pulled everything else out. She found the crackers and handed them to Parker. "Darn, I forgot my camera at the motel."

"Jack's taken a half dozen rolls of film already, Em. We don't need any more. I'm sure we can spare a picture or two of Sage. That's what double prints are for."

"But I wanted to take pictures of the wedding."

"Here." Jack fished a set of keys out of his pocket. "Go get your camera. You won't be happy otherwise, will you? Just hurry back. This wedding goes forward as soon as the judge is ready."

"Okay, quick like a bunny. I promise. You're the best, Jack." Em rushed out of the courtroom.

Jack grinned as he watched Em speed off. "It's so sweet Emily's making such a fuss." A distracted "yeah" was Carly's only response. He watched as she gave Parker some picture books, and then replaced the rest of the items Emily had scattered in her search. "Hey, I was just joking. I wouldn't think of starting without Emily."

"I know. I need to fix my makeup." Carly grabbed her purse and left without another word.

"Jack? Can you read to me?"

"Sure, Parker."

Parker set aside his picture books, and pulled another out of his backpack. "This one, please."

Jack sat the boy on his lap and started to read. "One day, in a land far away-"

"No. With the funny voices. Like Aunt Molly does. Remember?"

When Carly came back, Parker was "reading" to Jack, making up a story to go along witht the pictures. She listened as Jack asked silly questions, much to Parker's amusement. She quietly snuck up behind them, and let her hand slide down Jack's chest as she softly kissed his nape.

Jack took her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist. "You okay?"

"Of course. No judge yet?"

"No. Not yet." They listened as Parker continued, giving into giggles as his story became more and more outrageous.

"The end," he finished and snapped the book shut.

"That was very good, Parker. You are too funny sometimes, little man."

"Aunt Molly likes my stories too. I'll have to remember that one. I haven't told her a story in a long time." Parker slid off Jack's lap, pulled out a toy truck and started playing with it on the floor.

"Do you want to go home and get remarried, Carly?"

"Why would you even ask, Jack? We're literally minutes away from it. No. I'm not leaving this state before we're married."

"Not even to give Molly a chance to be here? You've avoided telling her about Sage. She probably already knows. No one keeps a secret in Oakdale. You know that."

"I just- I didn't think she should be told over the phone. Given the circumstances."

"You don't want her telling you to go to hell."

"Can you blame me? She's got every right. I just never imagined Molly not being at my wedding. Or overflowing with presents when our child was born. When I was pregnant with Parker, she was always bringing little gifts. Toys, some cute outfit that had caught her eye. At the time, she didn't know if she'd really have a relationship with Abigail. We'd been all the family we'd had for so long...she was so happy to have more. She bought that book Parker loves for his first birthday. I just realized that there won't be any presents from Aunt Molly for Sage. Some day, Sage is going to ask why Molly loves Parker and not her. Or Parker will ask why we don't get along like we used to. It's bad enough I ruined my relationship with Molly. I ruined my children's with her too."

"Things were getting better between you two. Carly, it will take time, but it will be alright. Molly's not going to hate Sage."

"Why? Because people don't hate babies? In an ideal world maybe. That's not how it is, Jack and you know it. I wasn't JJ's biggest fan."

"And even under those difficult circumstances, you were coming around." Carly gave him a disbelieving look. "You were, don't sell yourself short. Remember that jacket you made? It was a beautiful gesture. I won't let you compare yourself or Molly to Lee Tenney."

"I never-"

"You did all but do precisely that. I don't care how mad Molly is at you. Yes, maybe you'll never be that close again. But Molly would never take that out on Parker or Sage. We'll never know exactly what happened between your moth-"

"Sheila."

"-between Sheila and Lee," Jack amended.

"I already know."

"No, you don't, honey. You have Lee's version, town gossip, and what you've surmised over the years. Not that there's any excuse for your-"

"Sheila."

"-for what Sheila did, but we'll never know her point of view."

"Her point of view?" Carly asked increduously. "I do not consider leaving a defenseless child in the clutches of a bitter, soulless-"

"Okay, okay. That was a poor choice of words. I didn't mean to upset you. This is the worng time and place to open this up. My point was Molly's not capable of that."

"Maybe we can work something out. You could take them over to her, or I'd leave...she could come to the house."

"That brain of yours goes a million miles a minute, doesn't it? Let's just let it go for now, okay? We'll deal with Molly when the time comes. Enough heavy stuff. Only happy thoughts from now on. I'll start... we're happy and healthy."

"We're a family," Carly added.

"And we'll be married as soon as the Judge shows up." Jack kissed her forehead. "If we were in Oakdale, I'd have already put an APB out on him."

Carly smiled. "Maybe I'll just have to distract you for a while." She brought her lips to his for a long, lingering kiss. Her hands were moving down his chest, as she heard the "swoosh" of the courtroom door opening. She dragged a hand away to wave Emily off, before pulling her lips away from Jack's. "Emily, your timing really stinks."

Jack groaned at the "click, click, click" of high heels. "I suppose it's for the best anyway. My wife has become a tease."

"Blame it on raging hormones. Besides, it will give you something to think about during those two a.m. feedings.

"I call dibs on the two a.m. slot, just so that's clear."

"Sneaky move there, G-man. But I'll let that pass. Now, if we can make this legal before our girl gets her first tooth-"

"So, I'm not late?"

The sound of Molly's voice snapped Carly's head towards the door, and sent Parker jumping up and down.

"At least someone's glad to see me. Right, Parker?" Parker nodded and gave Molly a kiss. "I can't decide who's more handsome, you or Jack."

"Me, me, me," Parker insisted. "I picked out our vests."

"That's true, he did," Jack confirmed. "It's great that you're here Moll."

An uncomfortable silence fell over them. "Mike's not here, Molly. He already left." Carly's brittle voice betrayed her nervousness. "So you've wasted your trip. You can probably hop a plane and beat him back home."

"I didn't come to the middle of nowhere to see Mike. Emma told me you had the baby and I came to see her. To see for myself that you were both okay. I saw Emily in the parking lot, and she told me you were getting married again. I spent a good fifteen minutes debating whether I should come up here or not. But if I'm not welcome, I'll leave."

"I never said that, Molly. If you wanna stay, stay."

"Please stay, Molly. Please?" Parker pleaded.

"I think I need to talk to your mom about that, okay, Parker?"

"Molly-"

"No, it's fine Jack. Why don't you and Parker see if there's any juice downstairs in those machines."

"You sure?" Carly nodded, and Jack gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "C'mon, Parker. I'm a bit parched myself." Jack turned back at the doors, giving Carly one last chance to stop him. She gave him a little wave and he let the door close behind him.

"So, were you really worried about me, or was that for Parker's benefit?"

"You were missing, Carly. We thought you were dead, Carly. Then you're alive but give birth in the wilderness with no doctor. Yeah, call me crazy...I was a little worried."

"I left a note. Besides, this is hardly "the wilderness". Jack was with me. I was fine."

"Not in a hospital is "the wilderness" to me, Carly. But you're right, you look good. Motherhood agrees with you, Carly. You should bottle it and sell it."

"No. I think I want to keep that secret all to myself. It's Jack and I being a real family. That's the secret."

"Still keeping secrets? Is that why you didn't call me? You thought I'd come and ruin your happiness? I'm the one who practically shoved Jack on a plane. Doesn't that prove...do you know how much it hurt hearing the news from Emma? I felt like an outsider in my own family."

"We haven't been family for awhile, Molly. And it's not all my fault."

"Where is the judge, Jack? Tucson?" Em walked over by Jack and Parker, who where sipping juices and looking at various displays in the lobby. "It took me forever to find my camera. I finally had to pester Craig and Rosanna. I left it in their car. Can you believe that? If my reporters ever found out, I'd never live it down. I drill it into them to always have a camera handy."

"We won't tattle on you, will we Parker?" Parker shook his head and returned to looking at the display. "The judge is still out."

"Well, why don't we go up and get some pictures before, then? Em slung the camera bag over her shoulder and headed for the staircase.

"Let's wait on that. Molly's up there with Carly."

"Oooh. So she decided to go up. She didn't sound sure when I left her in the parking lot. So, they're burying the hatchet?"

"Hopefully. Otherwise-"

"Otherwise, we're closer to the basement in case the roof caves in." Em postulated before sitting down on the steps.

"Right," Jack replied, sitting down beside her.

"So, it's my fault we're not family? Right...how dare I be pissed you slept with Mike. He was yours first, right Carly? And I should know better than anyone else that no one takes anything away from Carly Tenney without paying a price."

"Before we go too far down "Carly's Hall of Shame", let's just remember I leaned quite a bit from cousin Molly. You know how sorry I am about what happened. Even before you knew that it was Mike, you knew I was sorry."

"Sorry that you'd hurt Jack."

"And just as sorry that I'd hurt you. It was worse, actually. Knowing you spent that night talking to Jack, while I was throwing my life away. Knowing that you'd clawed your way back to sanity after Jake died, and in a huge moment of self-pity, I had pushed you over the cliff again."

"I should have known having a relationship with Mike would cause problems between us. That's exactly why I left New York when I found out who Mike was. But then you assured me you didn't have a problem with it."

"I didn't. Not in the way you mean, anyway. I was not jealous of you. Jealous of Mike's place in your life? Yeah, I guess."

"What?"

"You had shut me out, Molly. Completely. After Jake's death, I couldn't help you. You were drinking to blot out the pain. I was scared to death you were going to join Jake in the grave. I was guilty. I was home safe with the man I loved and my child. Jake was dead, and Bridget and Michelle were gone. I was mad I couldn't get through to you-get you to fight for your life. If not for your sake, for the girls. Abi was so alone, and trying to take care of you. You abandoned Bridget and Michelle."

"I did not abandon them. I decided it was better for them not to drag them though a court fight I didn't have a prayer of winning. They are with family. They're where Jake would want them."

"But you loved them. You were the only mother they'd known. You don't just disappear out of someone's life. Children don't understand that, Molly. I would have helped you fight for them. But you didn't count on me. You gave up the girls. Then you ran to New York and straight to Mike."

"I needed a place without memories, Carly. Not that it did any good. They followed me anyway."

"When you came back, you were better. Mike helped you put the worst of the grief behind you. So I encouraged the relationship. I thought it would be some short term fling. Mike is a good person, but I knew he was the restless kind. He was good for you. He saw I was happy with Jack, and we developed a rappaport. Plus, he was staying far away from Rosanna. The thought of sticking it to her, letting her watch you and Mike together was just too tempting to pass up. You needed a way to keep Mike in town, so I engineered the burn unit donation."

"I can't let you take all the blame for that. I knew the chances I was taking. Especially after his reaction to Rosanna's ploy."

"Just because you understood, didn't mean you wouldn't hate me when you and Mike were kaput. Jack had dumped me. It wasn't just another fight, Molly. Since I'd come home from the spa, no matter how angry he'd been at me, he'd always listened to me. But suddenly, it was just over. Gone. If I hadn't been drunk, I probably would have hunted Jack down and in front of God and anyone else told him to go straight to hell. But, I guess I found another way, at least for a couple of hours. Regardless, I never should have crossed that line with someone you cared about. If you can't forgive me, I'll learn to live with that. But don't cut Parker and Sage out of your life. They are still your family-even if I'm not."

"Sage? You named the baby Sage?"

"Yeah. I forgot my list of names at Hal's. Jack was throwing out names left and right while I was in labor. I wanted something that meant wise and strong. The second he said "Sage" it stuck. The Indians use it in ceremonies to purify and cleanse. It's like Jack and I were able to make a fresh start because of her, so it seemed to fit."

"It's unique. I like it."

"Do you want to see her?"

"I-sure." Molly sat down on the other side of Sage's carrier. "I know all babies are cute, but she's perfect. Not that I'd be biased."

Carly laughed. "You don't expect me to dispute that, do you? Jack's convinced she hung the moon."

Molly lightly ran her finger over Sage's cheek and then her tiny fingers. "I wouldn't be here Carly, if I didn't care about you. I've had a lot of time to think about things. When we thought you were missing all I could think was, "I want her back". And it occurred to me that I'd done things to hurt you. If I hadn't lied about Holden beating me up, you and Jack wouldn't have almost frozen to death. Brad wouldn't have been able to blackmail you into marriage if I hadn't changed Parker's paternity test results. Those things caused you a lot of pain, but you never held them against me. Because we're family, and because you knew I didn't mean to hurt you. You loved me enough to understand."

"I still love you, Molly."

"I love you too, cuz. I forgive you."

"Oh, Moll." Carly went over and hugged her. "Thank you."

"Now, let's get you married, huh? I thought you might need this." Molly reached into her purse and pulled out a blue garter. "I wore this when I married Jake."

"I remember. If Jack and I are half as happy as you two were, we'll be blessed."

Molly clasped both of Carly's hands. "I want you and Jack to be twice as happy as us."

Jack and Emily were having a friendly debate on the Bears' chances once the football season started when Rosanna entered the lobby. "Jack, Emily said the wedding was delayed-"

"And that's all it is, Rosanna, is delayed. The judge is busy. No one's gotten cold feet."

"Yes, Jack, that was my understanding. Is Carly upstairs somewhere? I'd like to speak with her."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Are she and Molly making peace?"

"Well-"

They were interrupted by a tall, gaunt man. "I presume you are the anxious newlyweds-to-be. I'm Judge Thurston Kendricks. Let's get this ceremony started. It looks as if it's long overdue," he added noting Parker as he was lifted up by Jack. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, sir," Jack replied, shaking the man's outstretched hand. "I'm Jack Snyder. This is my stepson Parker."

"Congratulations, Parker." He shook Parker's little hand solemnly. Parker beamed. "And best wishes to the bride," he continued, reaching out for Emily's hand.

"Uh, no. Wrong blonde. Emily Munson. I'm Parker's stepmother."

The judge turned to Rosanna. "No, not me either. Rosanna Cabot Montgomery. Aunt."

"My wife's upstairs in your courtroom, Judge. With our daughter."

"Is there a bride-to-be anywhere around?"

Jack blushed. "That's who I was referring to, your honor. Our divorce was more of a legal technicality than an emotional one."

"That's quite a "technicality" young man. All legal proceedings should be entered into with due consideration," he admonished sternly.

"Yes, sir. My wife and I want to correct the situation as soon as possible."

"Of course. You know where my courtroom is." The Judge started up the stairs, mumbling to himself about the state of young people, and romance in general in the present day.

"I think we'd better get up there, pronto, Jack." Emily tossed the camera bag over her shoulder and headed upstairs.

"Right behind you, Em."

"My hat!" Parker protested.

Jack let him down. "Go get it." Parker ran halfway down the hall to were he'd left it, in front of one of the displays.

"Jack?"

"What, Rosanna?"

"Is Sage...it's just the way..."

"Yes, Sage is my daughter. We found out this morning. But let me make this clear-I was marrying Carly today, regardless of the outcome." Jack scooped up the returning Parker, and took the stairs two at a time.

Alone, Rosanna played nervously with the bracelet she was wearing. "That girl has the devil's own luck. Well, congratulations, sister dear. I think you've truly hit the jackpot this time." She smiled at the pun. "Sage, you are one lucky girl. Your mommy and daddy love each other. You have a wonderful big brother, and an extended family that should be a Rockwell illustration." She turned to leave, and realized she'd forgotten the reason to share the reason for her visit. She hesitated, and then strode up the stairs after them.

When Jack and Parker entered the courtroom, the formerly taciturn Judge was holding Sage and cooing to the little girl, marveling at her huge blue eyes. "As blue as the Big Sky itself," he praised. "And blue they'll stay, I bet."

"I think you're right about that, your honor," Carly agreed. Spying Jack, she held out her hand. "The judge just got here. I was just coming to get you."

"We ran into him downstairs. You must have turned on that famous charm of yours," he whispered. "I almost got a lecture on the state of marriage in modern society."

"He's been perfectly charming. And he's really taken with Sage."

"Who wouldn't be? She's her mommy's daughter, after all." Jack kissed her temple. "I gather everything's okay between you and Molly?"

Carly nodded. "She forgave me. I think we can leave the past behind us. It wouldn't have been the same, getting married without her here. Molly's the reason we came into each other's lives in the first place."

"I remember. But I believe we would have met some way, some how. I don't think anything in life is random."

"I suppose sooner or later, G-man Snyder could have arrested me."

"You forget, I already have. More than once."

Carly chuckled. "That's quite an interrogation technique you have. Is it straight out of the G-man handbook?"

"Oh, no. That's strictly for criminally sexy blondes. And it's been retired. At least for me."

"Glad to hear it, G-man." Jack captured her lips and kissed her thoroughly before she could add anything else.

Emily snapped a photo before clearing her throat. "That was a great test shot, guys. As a witness, I feel duty bound to remind you you're here to get married...not make out."

Jack and Carly laughed. "Now that everyone's here, that sounds like a plan," Carly stated.

"I like the making out," Jack murmured in her ear.

"Later, G-man," she whispered slyly.

"I believe that's my cue," Judge Kendricks said, handing Sage over to Molly. "Let me get my robe, and make sure everything is in order."

Jack made his way over to Molly. "I'm so glad you hopped on a plane and came here. We weren't keeping things from you. Carly just didn't want to tell you over the phone."

"She was afraid I'd hang up or worse."

Jack nodded. "Yeah. But you're here now. Thank you for making this day even more special." Jack tickled Sage's feet. "So, Sage has won you over already? It must be that Snyder charm. Don't tell Holden, but I have the most gorgeous daughter in Snyder history."

"Does that mean what I think it does? Sage is yours?"

"I thought Carly would have told you. Yes. We got word this morning."

Molly wrapped an arm around him. "Congratulations. 'Bout time someone besides Holden and Lily had a child. Carly and I were just busy with other things. I didn't even bother to ask."

"That's part of the reason Mike's not here. Things came to a boil this morning. Mike found out and took off. We haven't seen him or Katie since."

They'd finally stopped at a dusty gas station near the state line. The only sounds for three hundred miles had been the radio and the truck moving down the highway.

"I got some stuff inside," Katie said, breaking the silence. "Soda, sandwiches..."

"No thanks," Mike replied tersely. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Because you looked like you needed a friend at the time. I figured the arguement was serious."

"Yeah, I guess you could call it that."

"And you were taking off with my stuff. It's all in the truck."

"Sorry."

"Are you okay? Maybe I should drive for a while."

"Sage isn't mine," he blurted out. "It sounds so strange actually saying it out loud. It's been running through my head all this time. It's more final once you say it."

"Oh, Mike. I'm so sorry."

"Don't-it's hard enough. I thought I was getting another chance. I wanted to make it up to Nora for not loving her from the moment I knew about her. I should have known you don't get that kind of second chance."

"That's not true Mike. Life is full of them."

"I think part of me knew, from the moment I first saw her. She didn't look the way I thought she would. I didn't see anything of me in her."

"She's only a few days old Mike. Children change day to day."

"It was obvious she was Carly's daughter. Let's go...I need to drive."

The honorable Judge Kendricks returned minutes later in his official robe. He took the license from his clerk and verified its legality. "Now, if we may begin. Mr. Snyder and Ms...Tenney," he filled in after searching for Carly's maiden name on the license. "Tenney? Of course. That's why you look so familiar. You're Ray's daughter. He was a damn fine shot. Knew his way around a fishing lure too. Shame he died so young."

"Yes, it was," Carly agreed.

"Now, if the bride would stand on my right, and the groom on my left."

"My son would like to escort me down the aisle. So if we could?"

"Yes, of course," Judge Kendricks nodded. "And someone has the rings?"

"That would be me, your honor," Emily replied. "Oh, my gosh...Carly!"

"What is it Emily?" she asked as Em raced down the aisle towards them.

"Old, new, borrowed, blue. Do you have that covered? Don't give me that look. It's tradition."

Carly rolled her eyes. "I think the best tradition is not starting out under some huge black clouds. Know what I mean?"

"Yes, and I agree. But indulge me." Em motioned for Molly to join them.

"What is going on you two?"

"I'm making sure Carly's got something old, new, borrowed and blue."

"The dress is borrowed. Molly brought me her blue garter. And this locket Jack got me is new. Satisfied?"

"That still leaves something old. Perhaps this will do?" Rosanna stood behind them, holding out her bracelet.

"You're the last person I expected to see here." Carly kept all but the slightest edge out of her voice for Parker's sake. "Actually, Uncle Lurch is the last person I expected. I don't see him. Did you leave him in the crypt?"

"Craig is indisposed. He had an adverse reaction to eating a questionable brand of pate last night. He's in the car downstairs. I just stopped by to-I thought maybe you could use this." She opened the box she had brought with her, and pulled out a small bouquet of yellow roses. "Every bride should have one, and when I talked to Emily, it sounded as though it had been forgotten."

"I...thank you. It's very kind of you," Carly added sincerely. "We had forgotten in all the excitement."

"You're welcome. Jack mentioned the news about Sage. Congratulations. I know it was what you wanted."

"Yes, it was. Having a child makes us feel so connected. So permanent."

"Of course. I'm happy for the both of you. Now, from the way Jack is beginning to nervously twitch, I'd say he's anxious for the wedding to begin. Good luck." Rosanna turned and exited the room quietly.

"Rosanna Cabot with a heart? That will take some getting used to," Emily remarked. "First she gives Parker and me a ride out here. Then she insists on seeing Sage. Now this. I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it myself."

"Scary, isn't it? Not to mention she sent the jet for me," Molly added.

"What?" Carly asked, stunned.

"True, cuz. Emma was telling me about the birth when Rosanna called. The next thing I know, I'm on the phone with Rosanna, who's insisting I should be here to see the baby. Emma packed me up and sent me off. Otherwise, it would have taken longer to get here. There aren't exactly planes leaving every hour for Montana. Next time you hide, Carly, try a major city with major airline connections."

"Excuse me." Carly went out the door and reached Rosanna at the staircase. "Rosanna, wait."

"Yes?"

Carly, without thinking, pulled her into a hug. "Thank you. Thank you for convincing Molly to come out here. Things had been so strained between us, and I didn't want to make her feel obligated to come. She's forgiven me. And it's very special having her with me when Jack and I exchange our vows. If we never manage another kind word between us, I want you to know how much you've given me today."

"You're welcome."

"Is that offer to lend me that bracelet still open? No use in tempting fate when I'm three quarters of the way there anyway."

Rosanna slid the bracelet off again. "I guess you can never have too much luck. Perhaps I should tell you it was our mother's."

"It's yours and that's all that matters." Carly put it on. "I suppose I'd better go get married now. Jack is probably wondering where I am."

"Probably." Rosanna turned to continue down the stairs, and Carly started back towards the courtroom.

Hannah came trudging up the stairs. "Carly! You're still here. I was afraid I'd missed it. I had a false alarm with the Howards."

"You're just in time. It's just about to begin. Hannah, this is my sister, Rosanna. Rosanna, this is Hannah, my friend and midwife."

"How do you do," Rosanna replied, shaking her hand. "I understand you've taken excellent care of my sister and my niece."

"When Jack's let me," Hannah joked.

Rosanna laughed. "At least Carly found a cop when she needed one."

"I have my talents," Carly replied, smiling. "Speaking of needing one, I think I'll marry this cute one down the hall."

"Then I guess we'd better get in there." Hannah started down the hall. "Aren't you coming?" she asked Rosanna.

"Yeah...aren't you? I mean, would you like to? As long as you're here?" There was an awkward silence, and Carly started to backpedal. "Unless you've really got to get going."

"I'd love to. Lurch can take care of himself for a little while longer." All three women walked down the hall together.

"Is everything okay?" Molly asked as they entered.

"Everything's fine, Moll. Just finalizing the guest list. Now, can everyone get down there so I can finally get married?"

"But the "something old"?" Emily protested.

"Got it covered," Carly replied holding up her arm with the bracelet on it. "Molly, will you be our other witness?"

"I'd be honored, Carly."

"Why don't you let Rosanna hold Sage during the ceremony? So you can get some circulation back in your hands before we need your signature," Carly suggested.

Molly complied despite her own misgivings. "Just one last check to make sure nothing's unzipped or hanging wrong. Nope. You've got the Molly "seal of approval".

"That's good enough for me. Any last minute advice?"

"Always remember that your love is built on friendship." Emily kissed Carly's cheek.

"Treasure every moment of your life together," Molly added before hugging her.

"Keep no secrets, tell no lies, and hang onto him, no matter what. A very wise woman once told me that."

Carly squeezed Rosanna's arm. "Thank you all."

"Ladies?" Jack called from the front of the room

"Yes, dear. We're starting right now," Carly answered. "Ready, Parker?" Carly asked as the women took their places.

"Now, Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetheart." Carly straightened his tie and grabbed his his hand. The judge nodded, and they walked down the aisle, coming to a stop when they reached Jack's side.

Jack lifted Parker up and kissed him. Carly leaned over and did the same, wiping the lipstick from his cheek. Jack put him down next to Molly, and took Carly's hand and kissed it before clasping it in his own.

"We are gathered here today," the Judge began, "to unite in holy matrimony, Carly Tenney and Jack Snyder. Indeed, to bless a union and a family is one of the happiest duties a judge has. True love and commitment are gifts from God, sent to fulfill us here on earth. As we give and receive those gifts, we pass them on to all those around us. To children, family, friends. Now, who gives this woman to be wed?"

"I do!" Parker exclaimed, causing everyone to smile.

"Thank you, Parker," the Judge replied. "If I may have the rings?" Emily handed them to him, who held them out to the couple."Would you two like to say something?"

Jack nodded. "Ever since I can remember, I have followed in my father's footsteps. I started by being the best cop I could. But something was missing. It wasn't until I met you that I knew exactly what that was. I've never known anyone as fearless as you. You love completely. Without reservation. Whether we were friends, lovers or something in between, you have always believed in me, been in my corner. Even in a round room. Your presence transforms my life. You have taught me to love fiercely, to go after what I want, to persevere. And in doing that, I find I have everything I wished for. I have a family to love, that loves me in return. Together, there is nothing we cannot accomplish. I love you, Carly, now and always." Jack lovingly slid the ring on Carly's finger.

"Oh, Jack...I have spent years chasing what I thought I needed. Fighting for things I didn't really think I deserved. I have fought the hardest for you, for this. You have shown me what real love is. That love has given me the strength to let go-of old resentments and even you, when I thought it best for you. It has also given me the courage to hang on through some very dark times. I would remember how special it was, and pray that we'd find it again. And we have. It grows stronger and stronger each day. I know now that we will never lose this. Ever. Some people forever chase their dreams. I have found mine. It's as real as the ring on my finger, and our family. So, I'm going to hang on tight, G-man, and enjoy the ride. Now and always, Jack, you are my heart. I love you." Carly slid the ring on Jack's finger.

"With the exchanging for vows, and giving and receiving of rings, with the authority of the great state of Montana, and by the grace of God, I declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The guests clapped as the couple exchanged a long kiss. Congratulations were exchanged, and goodbyes said, in preparation of everyone heading home. They eventually made their way to the courthouse lobby.

"It occurs to me, I have this huge jet that's going to Oakdale. Can I interest everyone in a lift home?"

"Well," Jack began.

"Oh, come on, brother-in-law. I can't imagine you're looking forward to flying coach with two small children. And you two..." she said to Em and Molly. "I flew you out. I'm obliged to fly you back."

Jack looked at Carly, who nodded. "As long as you're offering, I'm accepting. We just need to load up. Everything's already packed at the cabin."

"Good. Craig and I will be waiting. See you there." Rosanna donned her sunglasses and stepped into the bright sunlight.

"Hey, Moll, can you give me a ride back to the motel? I still have to pack," Emily asked. "Maybe we can stop and get some ear plugs? With Craig, it's a necessity." They laughed as Molly and Em headed for the car.

"Mommy...wait. Come and see." Parker led Carly down the hall to the displays he'd been looking at earlier. He found the one he'd been looking for. "See? It's you!"

Carly looked at the display, which honored local veterns. In the middle was a framed article about her father's return home from service in Vietnam. In a picture he was standing with Sheila and holding his infant daughter.

"Is that who I think it is?" Jack said softly as he strolled up behind her, cradling Sage in his arms. "I had no idea you looked so much like her."

Carly reached out to touch the virtual mirror image. "I'd heard the whispers after I learned the truth. I found some blurry photos in old yearbooks when I was a kid. But we didn't have any at the house. Lee said once she'd ripped them all to shreds. I found one she'd missed in my father's things after he died. I avoided picture of her like the plague for the short time I lived with Rosanna."

"I'm sorry, baby." He shifted Sage, and pressed his cheek to hers.

"No. It's fine." She brushed a tear from the corner of her eye. "I just never had seen a picture of them together. They actually look happy."

"All couples are happy sometimes."

"It's too bad they couldn't make it last."

"We will, Carly."

"That I know, Mr. Snyder. Let's go home."

Rosanna and Craig were waiting on the jet for the others to arrive. Rosanna had filled him in on the days' events, including Sage's paternity and the wedding. "Tell me husband, darling. You don't seem all that shocked by the fact Jack won the "Daddy Bowl". Care to share why?"

Craig sighed as he tried to get comfortable. "Let me tell you something about your sister. Her mind is a bullet train. Once it starts in a direction it only stops at the end of the line. It's part of the reason she's so creative. But it also means once she's convinced herself of something, only an act of God can derail her."

"And so?"

"And so, once her first wedding was a disaster, with the psycho ex-wife and imposter baby, she convinced herself she was being punished for her indescretion with Mike. Then with some coincidental timing, the paternity was in question. It snowballed until the secret had to come out."

"That's still doesn't explain why you're not surprised."

"Simple. I was with Carly a lot during October. We were launching Monte Carlo, remember? Looking back on it, and having survived Sierra's mood swings during her pregnancies, I realized Carly was pregnant before the ill-fated tryst."

"Well, why didn't you tell someone?"

"Who would have believed me? They would have all thought I was out to cause trouble. Besides, ol' Jacko had to forgive her on his own, not because she was pregnant."

"Goodness. I'm seeing my husband in a totally new light."

"I'm surprised it didn't click with Carly or Jack when they delivered a child that was easily seven pounds, five weeks early."

"Well, Parker was early as well."

"True. But still. By the way, remind me to call my bookie when I get home. I have winnings to collect."

Jack packed up the car while Carly nursed Sage. "Are we ready to go?" he asked.

"Just one last stop?"

They turned into a familiar old dirt road. Jack stopped the car close to the abandoned cabin. "I'm not sure this is safe, Carly."

"It'll be fine, Jack. I came home to do this." She exited the car, and took Sage out of the car seat. Jack followed suit and helped Parker out. "Mommy used to live here, a long time ago," she said to both her children.

"Bummer," Parker replied.

Carly smiled. "It wasn't quite this run down then. Besides, I met Jack here."

"Really?"

"You bet, buddy," Jack asserted. Jack picked him up as Carly picked her way carefully past rotting floorboards.

In her mind, she could hear the arguements, slamming doors, and tears being shed. She ignored them, and manuevered Jack into a particular spot in the old living room. "Right about...here," she said, before kissing him.

"That's what we came here for? To repeat our first kiss?"

"Not exactly. When I came here, to Musselshell, I thought it was to bury our past. So I could go on without you. Then I realized, I had to make peace with that little girl who was convinced she'd never be happy."

"Now she is."

"That's right. And I get to tell an old biddy that I hope she's choking on my happiness, down where she is."

"That's my girl. Can we go home now?"

"Yes, G-man. We can go home. And live happily ever after for the next sixty or seventy years. Give or take. I love you, Jack." They kissed and headed for the car...and home.


	6. Chapter 6----The Homecoming

**Thanks to everyone who's read and/or left reviews. It's nice to know somewhere Carjack fans are enjoying it. I posted this originally as a stand alone story "The Homecoming."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Night had fallen in Oakdale before Jack pulled into the driveway. Lights, driven by timers, gave the house a welcoming glow. Jack parked the car, and switched off the ignition. "Home, sweet home, Mrs. Snyder."

"Peace...tranquility...and silence. Blessed silence." Carly unbuckled her seat belt. "Remind me to never travel with Craig again."

"I have a new respect for Rosanna. It can't be easy, living with that."

"The whining, the hypochrondria. Now she knows what the terrible two's are like."

"Watching Craig turn green as Parker bounced up and down, that was worth the price of admission."

"Well, he's the one who kept filling Parker with tales of the "Wild West". He should have known Parker would start chasing the bad guys on horseback."

"I think it was Parker using Craig as Trigger that sent him racing for the bathroom." A devilish smile crept over Jack's face. "The mighty Montgomery felled by a three foot munchkin. I gotta tell you, I loved it."

Carly leaned over and kissed Jack. "Let's get the munchkins out of the car. I'm surprised Parker fell asleep. He was so excited to be coming back to your house. He thinks of this as home."

"He does?"

Carly nodded. "He told me before I left. It just broke my heart. We had just gone back to square one. And my son was telling me, I was responsible for keeping him from his home. Not that I didn't know that, but hearing it from him..."

Jack reached over and caressed her cheek, wiping away a stray tear with his thumb. "All Parker knows is he wants to be where his mom is happy." He paused before continuing. "I know you're not comfortable here. We can start house-hunting whenever you want. I don't want you to feel chained to this place because it's "mine" or because Parker loves it. We can create a home anywhere. This is just a house."

Carly tilted her head, resting her cheek in his hand. "You'd really do that? You love this house. You've worked on it so hard. It's not that I don't love this house. It's just that sometimes...sometimes this house is a symbol of everything I didn't deserve. I lived here while chasing Mike, I pictured you living here with Julia. Even after we were married, I was counting the days, waiting for the secret to explode. Then I remember the good times. The way you kissed me after fixing Nora's cradle. That grin you gave me when you caught me searching for the drugs Vic's mole planted here. Parker's birth. Line dancing like we did in Montana. Moving Parker and me in when I got home. Each and every time we've made love here. It's almost like this house was sitting here, waiting for me to get it right."

"Waiting for us to get it right," Jack corrected. "Now, we're bringing our first child home." He turned to look at the slumbering duo. "Part of me still doesn't believe she's here. She's so tiny and perfect. And I know Parker loves me, but he loves everyone. I would have thought he'd consider Hal's as home."

"You underestimate yourself, Jack. Hal's his dad. But it's like Parker bonded with you at birth and never let go. Must be in his genes. Or maybe it's embedded in his memory because I've told that story to him so many times. Trusting in you is like breathing for him. It'll be the same for Sage. She's such a lucky little girl."

A lump formed in Jack's throat as he realized again how lonely his wife had been as a child. He cursed them all- Ray, Lee and Sheila- for letting their selfishness affect a child. And he marvelled at the way Carly had molded that into an iron will. He tucked silky strands of her hair behind her ear, tracing it's delicate curve. "Sage hit a home run in the mom department too." Carly's half-smile told him she didn't quite believe that.

"I don't know about you, g-man, but I'm starving. Let's get unloaded and order pizza."

Jack let the change in subject pass. "That's probably a good idea. was relieved when he nodded vigorously, remembering not to speak with his mouth full.

"Yes, yes he did," Emma confirmed. "He's a very polite young man. And it wasn't any trouble-"

"Oh, I'm sure it was," Carly replied. She was just now noticing the fresh flowers around the room, and the general lack of clutter. The floors even looked freshly waxed. In her mind, she could see Emma waxing them, distressed at their condition. Sage's little squawk broke her train of thought.

Jack went and picked up Sage. "Someone's feeling left out." He cradled her in an arm and let her grab his finger. "Sage, this is your Great Aunt Emma. Emma, this is Sage."

"Well, hello Miss Sage. Oh, Jack...Carly..she is so precious. And those eyes. She is going to be a heartbreaker, I can tell."

"She is the most adorable child ever," Jack agreed.

"She's got Daddy wrapped around her finger already." Carly smiled as Jack pretended to take offense. "As often as he picks her up, she may never walk." She stifled a giggle as Jack's jaw dropped.

"He'll probably enter beautiful baby contests statewide. Snyder men are uncommonly boastful of their children," Emma teased. "Just the other day, Holden was telling me Abi was going to be the next Spielberg."

Parker tilted his head thoughtfully. "Sage is pretty. I think she'd win."

"See? Another unbiased opinion," Jack retorted. He held out his hand for Parker to high-five. "Now, where's the diaper bag? She really needs a change."

Carly retrieved the bag and held her hands out for Sage. Jack smirked and ignored her, deftly easing Sage out of the damp sleeper. She sat on the coffee table, handing Jack items as he needed them. Her heart swelled as she watched Jack talk to their little girl. Sage's eyes followed him as he talked, and she started squirming when he paused, almost like she was urging him to continue. She stilled as he resumed speaking to her. He laughed softly when he fumbled with the snaps of her outfit, and Sage's eyes lit up at the sound. His task now complete, he handed Sage to Carly.

"I'm going to tear myself away from my daughter long enough to unpack the car. I don't know how I'll manage," he deadpanned.

Carly slid from the coffee table onto his lap with Sage. "You've got to stop doing that."

"She's hardly going to be spoiled-"

"Not that..." She brought her hand to his face and caressed his cheek. "Stop making me fall in love with you over and over again. I can hardly think straight as it is."

"Sorry, no can do." He rested his chin on her shoulder and then planted a kiss on top of Sage's head. "The benefits are too good." Jack wrapped his arm around Parker as he came within reach. "Way too good." He gave Parker and extra squeeze, winking at him. "Who's holding Sage now, Parker?"

"Mommy!" he shouted, sending them both into a fit of laughter.

"You two are a regular Abbott and Costello."

"How about Hope and Crosby? You can be Dorothy Lamour...in a sarong...with flowers in your hair."

"A sarong, huh? I'll have to remember that one g-man," she whispered seductively.

"Pizza!" Parker demanded, interrupting them.

"That's a good idea, Parker," Jack replied. "I need a distraction. Mommy's too...pretty," he finished, pulling gently away from Carly, who had started kissing his neck.

"Any requests?" She reluctantly slid off Jack's lap.

"I promised Parker a meat lover's and cheesebread."

Emma came back from the kitchen. "I've put everything away. Now I'll head back to the farm. Let you get settled."

"Everything? What do you mean you're going? You haven't even held Sage," Jack reminded her.

"Everything includes some ham for sandwiches, a couple of casseroles in the freezer, apple pie, and a batch of chocolate chip cookies."

"Emma, thank you. It wasn't necessary to-"

Emma cut Carly off with a wave of her hand. "I remember all too well the demands of newborns. Besides, it was good to have something to focus on while Lily and Rose were missing."

"I know exactly what Holden went through." Jack reached for Carly's hand and kissed it. He silently thanked whatever- god, destiny, karma or dumb luck- had made Carly notice her missing rings and head back to the cabin. Being with Carly for Sage's birth was irreplaceable. The thought of Carly, alone and needing him, was too much for him to bear.

Carly squeezed his hand. "Please stay, Emma. At least until we can get settled, unload the car. You can watch Parker and Sage for us. If Sage hasn't captivated you by then, you'll be free to leave," Carly added with a smile.

"Well, who could say no to that?"

"Great. Honey, why don't you call and order, and I'll start with the car." Jack kissed her temple and walked out the door.

Carly watched Emma with Sage and Parker while she ordered. She hung up and went to the couch where they were sitting.

"And when you're a little older, Sage, I'll show you the tree your granddaddy Bert climbed to get away from a very ornery bull. I still remember how hard he laughed about being stuck in a tree."

"I want that for her," Carly added softly.

"What's that?"

"You in her life. Family stories. Days at the farm. Do you think we can manage that without stepping on each other's toes? I know I'm not...that we won't be friends. But it's important to Jack. And to Sage too. She should know where she comes from. You're the closest she'll really have to a grandmother. We both know Delores is a flighty...that she's busy with her own life," she amended for Parker's benefit. Both Emma and Carly knew Jack's mother wasn't the nuturing type. She was more likely to celebrate the birth of her first grandchild with a trip to sunny Acapulco, than actually visiting her granddaughter.

"Oh, Carly. Sometimes you remind me so much of my Meg. So sure that you'll always be on the outside looking in. Always coming up short, somehow. Yes, there were times when I encouraged-even interfered-in Jack's life. I should have known better. Maybe if I hadn't cultivated that woman and her obsession with Jack..."

"No one could have dreamed she'd go that far."

"No, but looking back, I can see how she manipulated situations. Used me and my feelings about you to help her guilt Jack into staying with her."

"The wounded doe to my big bad wolf." Carly got up and went to the window. She stood there silently, trying to see the beauty in front of her...anything but the past.

Emma sent Parker to help Jack, and placed Sage carefully on the couch. She gently laid a hand on Carly's shoulder as she came to stand behind her. "Carly, Julia chose her path. One day she decided winning Jack was more important than loving Jack. She hid herself very well. You knew that about her, on some level. I think Jack sensed it too. I keep remembering how Jack always "just knew" about that good buried deep inside of you. He saw the loyalty and friendship. He kept you in his heart. When Julia was out, she was out, and it was over."

"He saw a heart in the onion." Carly turned, looking Emma straight in the eye.

Emma grimaced. "I was very mad at you that day. You hurt Rosanna terribly. But I've seen the change in you. The way you love Jack. A light shines in him when you're together-a beautiful light. The joy in his face tonight with Sage and Parker just proves my point. I want that for him and for you. So let's have no more of those "you're only tolerating me for Jack's sake, Emma" looks. You're a part of this family...and not just as Jack's wife or Sage's mother. So, welcome to the family, Carly...and welcome home."

Carly hesitated only a moment before giving into the invitation of Emma's outstretched arms. "Thank you, Emma. For this and for helping to convince Molly to come to Montana. She said you had her packed up before she could object."

"Well, I thought as much. That Molly would talk herself out of going if she had too long to think about it, I mean. When she was talking to Rosanna I could tell how much she wanted to be there. Since Jack's family couldn't be there, I thought yours should."

"All of the sudden I'm hip-deep in family. Jack and the kids. You. Molly and I are making amends."

"I hear even you and your sister are making amends."

"A temporary lull in hostilites. She'll see me using the wrong fork at dinner and decide I'm an embarrassment to her. I'll tell her what she can do with her opinion. We'll be drawing blood soon after, I'm sure."

"You girls could have something more. It's already begun. You went to her when you needed help. You attended her wedding. She was at yours. You let her see Sage. Trust is building between you."

Carly smiled skeptically. "I didn't realize you were such an optimist." She looked for a graceful way to ease out of the sensitive subject. Emma championing Rosanna was fine-and expected-Carly knew they were still close. She didn't see the point of stating the obvious-there was just too much history between her and Rosanna to ever let them be more than polite acquaintances. They were better off staying on opposite sides of town. The sound of footsteps on the porch gave her an excuse. "Jack's going to think I forgot about helping him." The door opened before she got to it. "Honey, I'm sorry-"

"Hey, that's ok." Instead of Jack, it was Aaron, carrying luggage, who answered. Behind him was a virtual parade of Snyders. Luke, Faith and Parker ran in behind him, straight over to Emma and then the couch to look at Sage. Lucy came next carrying Natalie. Lily followed, one arm in a sling. Holden and Jack brought up the rear with Sage's cradle and more bags.

"We heard you were coming home tonight. Welcome home, Carly." Lily grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "You look as happy as Jack."

"We were so relieved you and Rose were rescued. I can't believe you're out of the hospital so soon."

"There was nothing more they could do for me in the hospital. They put me on antibiotics. Put me in a sling. I wanted to be with my kids. I hounded John mercilessly. He finally decided he didn't need the extra aggravation."

"That I would have paid to see. John losing an arguement."

"Well, with Mother on him as well, he didn't have a chance."

"Grandmother always gets her way," Lucy added.

"She steamrolls through people," Lily corrected. "Luckily, we found out you were coming home."

"Huh?" Carly asked. She grabbed Jack's arm as he passed. He wrapped it over her shoulders as he kissed her neck.

"Rosanna and Daddy called to say they were headed home and bringing you with them."

"Lucy and Aaron were at the house when she called. Mother had sent her staff over "to make me comfortable". It was driving me crazy, having them all underfoot. As soon as she left for the airport to pick up the kids, I sent them over here. Just to freshen up the place. Mother means well, but the house was overflowing with people, drowning in flowers. I just spread her generosity out."

"Thanks, Lily. I wish I'd been here to help-"

Holden spoke up. "Jack! Don't apologize. You were where you needed to be."

"You've come to our rescue enough times, Jack," Lily added. "So many, I've lost count."

"I think it's time you met my-our-daughter." Jack's face broke into a silly grin. "She's beautiful." He went and brought Sage to them. "Don't you agree?"

"Oh, he's got it bad, doesn't he Sage?" Lily cooed. "Proud Poppa-itis. The worst case I've ever seen. Congratulations to you both. Nothing will ever bring you closer than loving your children."

"They give you a strength you didn't know you had." Holden looked into Lily's eyes. "Another month and you won't remember how life was before she came into it. Or what you did with your time."

"Dad? Can we light those sparklers? Here? Parker missed the Fourth of July too."

Faith came up behind Luke. "Please, daddy?"

"Lucy and I will watch them," Aaron offered.

"Will you listen to Aaron? And remember what we talked about when we bought them?" Luke and Faith nodded enthusiastically. "And we have to ask Uncle Jack."

Three sets of eyes zoomed in on Jack, unnerving him slightly. "It's okay..." The kids were out the door before he could finish "with me." Jack smiled. "Aaron, there's an old metal pail in the garage."

"Okay", he replied reaching for Lucy's hand.

"And Aaron-"

"I know, Holden...eyes on the kids, not Lucy." They left still hand-in-hand.

"Right." Holden looked at Jack. "When did I get so old? I sound more and more like Seth everyday."

"At least you'll be a young grandpa."

"Don't even...I can still whoop your butt," Holden sputtered as he gave Jack a playful shove.

"Whatever you say...gramps. I'd ask you to help me take the luggage up, but I don't want you straining anything."

"Just for that, you can do it yourself. I'll start telling Sage of your reckless youth."

Carly perked up. "Reckless youth? Jack?"

Holden laid his arm casually over her shoulders. "Picture our curly-haired boy, out on the town with his cousins in Chicago. He takes us to the coolest place he knows. A pool hall on the south side. Where he nearly gets us all thrown in jail, after he insults this biker guy and starts a fight."

"He made a pass at Ellie first."

"She was handling it. You insulted his mother. No guy is going to take that from a fifteen-year-old."

"Fifteen? Jack! You didn't!"

"He did," Holden replied quickly, before Jack could deny it.

"At least Caleb was in there helping me. I almost broke my hand on that guy's jaw. Someone was under the table with Ellie."

"We had ducked a flying bar stool."

"Yeah, right," Jack snorted. "The owner was a friend of Brad's, so I was in there all the time," Jack explained. "The cop who kept us out of jail had partnered with my dad. I worked for six months to pay for the damages. Without any help from you, may I add. And Riley was like my shadow after that, making sure I stayed out of trouble."

"So, I'm not the only troublemaker in the family," Carly added smoothly.

"Then there's the saga of the mysterious dent in Jack's forehead."

"That's enough storytelling for tonight." Jack tugged at Holden's shirt. "C'mon and help me get this stuff upstairs."

"Now you want my help?"

"That and to keep you quiet."

Holden flashed a sarcastic grin. "Anything for you, Jack."

"Sweetheart, could you bring those packages we brought over first?" Lily motioned to a gift bag and a plainer one. Holden delivered them dutifully.

"What's this?" Carly asked.

"You won't know until you open it, will you?

Carly removed some bunched up tissue paper, revealing two matching boxes. They were from the Baby Botique at the Lakeview. Inside were matching sterling silver frames, one inscribed "our family" and the other "baby's first picture". "Oh, Lily...they're perfect."

"I saw them months ago, and thought of you."

"Thank you." Carly carefully hugged her. "I know exactly what pictures I want in them. Jack must have shot three rolls of film within twenty four hours of Sage's birth. And Em was taking pictures of us after the wedding. Hopefully our heads were attached in most of them."

"What's in the other?" Jack asked after planting a smooch on Lily's cheek.

"Some of Natalie's baby clothes. I know you can never have too many. Natalie needed five changes a day there for a while. And they are so cute. I'm sure you have some of Parker's things, but you need some girly clothes too."

"Yeah, my stuff is kind of all over right now. I've got stuff at Hal's, at the farm, and god knows where else. I never really had time to get a lot of things for her. I was busy with the fashion show. I guess I was really just putting it off, until...until things were more settled."

"That reminds me. We have to set up a nursery. How about the room across the hall? I know the one on the end is bigger, but you don't want her that far away, do you? Besides, it gets a lot of afternoon sun, and you'll never get her down for a nap. And what about pink? I see lots and lots of pink." Jack's questions came fast and furious, without waiting for anyone to reply.

Carly patted his knee. "Slow down there, daddy. One thing at a time. I'm not sure I'm ready for Sage to have her own room yet. I love listening to her breath in the middle of the night."

"Have you heard that little snort she makes? It is so sweet..." Jack got defensive as they all gave him a questioning look. "What?"

"You're a first time dad, that's all. It's typical. The smaller they are, the harder you fall." Holden got up and started to pick up pieces of luggage. "Lily, we should up our investment in Kodak. I feel a run on film coming on. Are there clothes in these, or just your camera equipment?"

"Funny, smart guy. Just follow me." Jack and Holden headed up the stairs. "Seriously, honey...pink...pink curtains...pink carpeting...does baby furniture come in pink?" he asked as they got to the top of the stairs and out of sight.

'That's so funny, it's almost scary. I can see it now. It would be like stepping into cotton candy." Lily's hand came to her mouth in mock horror. "Or a bottle of pepto bismol."

"Don't worry, honey," Carly assured Sage. "Daddy and I will negotiate. Mommy's good at that. If nothing else, just start crying at the paint chips." Sage cooed her agreement.

(******)

Jack dropped a bag on the floor, and set the cradle down next to Carly's side of the bed. "Lucinda's staff is certainly efficient. I don't think I've seen a speck of dust yet." There were more flowers in the room and fresh linens on the bed. "They probably shook their heads at all the dust bunnies underneath the bed."

"They were so overjoyed to be doing something for Lily, they hardly noticed. Most of them have been with Lucinda since Lily was a child. As hard as Lucinda is to work for, they love Lily."

Jack unzipped a bag and started putting stuff away. "I really am sorry I couldn't help look for her and Rose. If stuff had been different, I would have been breathing down Donovan's neck for you. You know that, right? I cannot believe what he did to Paul. Some friend. I hate men who use women while proclaiming to love them. What the hell is wrong with Rose, anyway? Trading down to a chump like Donovan."

"Rose thinks she sees something there. Lily's not happy about it...at all."

"I don't blame her. Dusty was "comforting" Molly. Or Molly was using him to tick Mike off. Either way, he wasn't thinking about Rose then. So Rose sees a noble side to Donovan? Carly used to say the same thing about Craig. It drove me nuts. The more Lily pushes, the more Rose will defend him."

"I know. Lily knows, but she can't not do that. But I told you, you were where you needed to be. You need to put your family first. I understand that. You never would have forgiven yourself if you'd missed Sage's birth."

"God, Holden...it was a miracle." Jack sat on the bed. " I was so scared. When Parker was born, John was there. This time it was just Carly and me. With her pre-clampsia, Dr. Schiller's warnings kept racing through my head. But Sage came so fast. Carly was so strong. The moment she was born, I knew I'd have them in my life, always. This inner peace just enveloped us...all three of us."

"Hang on to that. Remember it when life gets in your way." Holden sat down next to Jack on the bed. "Think before you say something that you can't take back. You do it all the time at the station. That Snyder temper will get you in more trouble if you let it go wild." Jack looked at him. "I can't help it-sometimes my mouth opens and Seth comes out. Don't tell him-it'll wreck his image of me. To him, I'm still his hot-headed little brother."

"Thanks...thanks for trying to talk some sense into me when I needed it." Jack leaned over and knocked his shoulder into Holden's.

"It's nice to be the wiser, older one for a change. How did Delores take the news of her granddaughter's birth? After they revived her, that is."

"I haven't talked to her. I left her some messages. She's probably off with some friends."

"Did you try Brad? Surely he knows where she is."

"No, I didn't "try Brad". I don't speak to him. I occasionally get some news, filtered through Mom. According to her, he's running a successful construction business. Not that that means anything. He does no wrong in her eyes."

"Don't you think it's time to let go of what happened? Both with your father's death and what happened with Carly?"

"Holden, if it was just me, yeah, maybe. I forgave Brad covering up Mom's part in Dad's death a while ago. He was protecting mom. Our family was destroyed that night...that was her fault, not his. But I'm not going to just forget what he tried to do to Carly and me. He didn't reveal Parker's paternity out of some sense of "honesty"...he did it to hurt us. It was vindictive and cruel. He did that on top of blackmailing Carly into marriage in the first place. He can rot for all I care. I don't want him anywhere near me or my family."

"I'll bet Carly and Rosanna felt the same way at one time. From what I hear, they're trying to repair things."

"Don't be fooled. There's a huge difference between civility and family. If Carly wants that, it's fine with me. I won't interefere. But I don't foresee family dinners anytime in the near or distant future."

"Well, maybe not with Rosanna."

"Okay, not with Rosanna." Jack's stomach rumbled again, reminding him the pizza should have been delivered by now. "That's good enough. You got room for a slice of meat-lover's from Luigi's?"

"From Luigi's? I'll make room. Is there a beer to go with around here?"

"We'll have to check. I'll just toss Parker's bag in his room." Jack picked up the smallest bag and headed across the hall. He opened the door and was greeted by a half-packed mess. "Damn..."

"I guess they didn't realize you'd need this room too. Just keep Parker with you tonight. Tell him it's a treat."

Jack stood motionless, remembering. He'd thrown Carly out after the breakup. He had methodically packed her stuff, scouring it from his sight. Her clothes, her sketchpads. Any visible reminder of her went. A cold satisfaction had driven him, knowing that he was more than justified in his actions. The boxes had piled up, but the memories ran around the house, taunting him. The smell of her perfume lingered. The step she had complained about squeaked even in her absence. He couldn't sleep in their room, the couch downstairs was where he ended up. He ignored the fact they'd made love on that couch too many times to count.

Carly's stuff had gone immediately. But he held back from packing Parker's room up. Hal and Emily had stopped by to pick up some clothes and some of his favorite toys. He convinced himself that it was useless packing up Parker's things...there wasn't anywhere for them to go. Carly's situation with Mike wasn't permanent. There wasn't room at Hal's to store it. So there it stayed.

Sometimes late at night, he'd open the door and picture it the way it had been. Filled with two sleeping boys. Overflowing with toys and books and baby things. There was a visible hole where JJ's crib had been. He managed to take that down and donate it to the women's shelter, along with the other incidentals his "son" had needed. Some stuff remained, but the room seemed hollow. Silence had engulfed it...eating away the love that had filled the room just weeks before.

Looking back, Jack admitted the truth. Hanging on to Parker's stuff was his final shred of hope. If Parker's stuff left that room, there was no denying it was over between him and Carly.

It wasn't until Carly starting talking about getting a house that he forced himself to start packing. Even though they were trying to work things out, Carly was moving forward, with or without him. He couldn't blame her...either way, she had children to think of. Jack began meticulously sorting Parker's things. Clothes were separated into winter, summer and outgrown. Toys were repaired. Ones with small, swallowable pieces were grouped together, to call to Carly's attention. Procrastination had become the rule...he realized that when he spent half a day wondering if Parker's slinky should be put in the "potentially dangerous" box-he kept imagining Parker showing it to the new baby and somehow pinching her fingers in it. So the task remained unfinished through the disaster of Monte Carlo's preview and Carly's disappearance.

Now, everything was mended. Except this final detail.

"Hey, Holden. Give me a hand."

"********"

"What is going on up there? This is silly... it's some kind of hormonal overreaction." Carly started pacing nervously. The pizza had arrived and she'd called Jack down twice. There'd been a muffled answer, but Jack and Holden remained upstairs. A couple of mysterious thumps had nearly sent her running upstairs until Jack assured her they were fine. "Fine, my...", she muttered to herself. Another series of thumps and a loudly bellowed "ouch" from Holden sent her towards the staircase just as the doorbell rang. Irritated, she answered the door first. "Yeah...?"

"Not a good time?" Em asked from the porch. Hal, Em, Will and Daniel stood there, all carrying something. Hal had some of Jack's favorite beer, Em some grocery bags, Will two pizza boxes and Daniel a small gift bag.

"Hi, guys...the time is fine. It's just-" she began, motioning upstairs.

"Oh, did we wake the baby? Hal, I told you we should have knocked." Em elbowed him softly.

"Who's at the door?" Jack asked as he and Holden trotted down the stairs.

"It's Hal and Emily and the boys," Carly replied. She scanned them, looking for some explanation from Jack. She got none, but noted Holden was rubbing his forehead and a red mark on Jack's arm that looked like it was starting to bruise.

"Em-long time no see. Come on in," Jack added as he got to the door.

"Congratulations, Jack." Hal stuck his hand out, forgetting about the beer in it. He ushered everyone through the door as Jack handed the beer to Holden. "The boys missed Parker, and Em was going on and on about Sage. So we just invited ourselves. The pizza and beer are really bribes."

"Well, at least you've got excellent taste."

"I thought you could use some supplies. Diapers, some quick dinners. I wasn't sure what you had in the house." Em leaned over and kissed Carly's cheek.

"Thanks, Em. I was afraid we'd have to go out tonight yet for diapers. Sage is like a sieve. Emma beat you to the dinners though. You have to remember she's Mother Earth."

"Where's Parker?" Will looked around expectantly.

"He and the rest of the kids are out on the deck eating pizza and lighting some sparklers. Right through there," Carly pointed in the general direction of the kitchen. "Why don't you guys grab a slice and join them?"

Will looked to Hal. Hal nodded before adding.."Just go on ahead, I'll bring the slices."

Daniel bounded away, but Will hung back momentarily. "You don't have to bring one for me, okay, Dad?" Will disappeared without waiting for an answer.

"He's not handling Paul's death well at all." The statement was unnecessary, everyone in the room could see that. "I'm glad Parker's back. Will's missed him. He wants to keep an eye on everyone he loves since he heard about the accident." Hal rocked back and forth slightly. "I wish I could get a hold of Jennifer. Will needs her. And she shouldn't be alone either."

"********"

Daniel ran up to Parker, giving him a big bear hug.

"Daniel, watch out," Will admonished, grabbing him back just a tad too rough. "Can't you see Parker had a sparkler? You could get burned."

"He was just excited to see Parker, right Daniel?" Lucy said coming over to the group. Daniel nodded. "You'll be more careful next time, right?"

Daniel nodded again. "I missed you Parker. Will did too, didn't ya?"

"Of course I did." Will hugged Parker and then lifted him up. Parker tickled him, bringing a brief smile to his face. Will tickled back and then let him slide around to give him a piggy back ride. He galloped around for a bit, then put Parker down and gave Daniel a turn. That completed, they sat on the lawn in a circle, watching as Aaron lit off more fireworks.

"Come here," Will motioned. Parker and Daniel edged closer, until they were sitting on either side of Will. Will threw his arms around them. "I'm lettin' you know now-both of you-that I'm always going to be your big brother. Always. Okay?"

The boys nodded solemnly. "I'm Sage's big brother...," Parker began.

"But I'm still your big brother. I get to watch out for you. Show you the ropes, so you can be a good big brother to Sage. And I'll always be around. Not flying off or getting lost in Europe. Promise."

"********"

"Hal, why don't you bring Will out to the farm? You could go swimming or bring some fishing poles...just spend a little extra time with him," Emma offered.

"Or go riding," Holden added.

"How about a guys' night out? We'll take Parker, Daniel and Will to a Cubs' game."

"Thanks, Jack..you too Holden, Emma. I don't want to push him. But I'll keep them in mind and let you know." Hal took two slices on plates out to the deck, hoping that Will had changed his mind.

"Damn Dusty Donovan," Lily swore, getting more than one raised eyebrow from around the room. "That man is a scourge."

"The man is a con artist. He's using Rose just like he used Molly."

"What are you talking about Carly?" Jack inquired. Carly filled him in on Molly's paying off Dusty's debt when "kidnapped" by goons. "If Molly presses charges, we can throw him in the tank."

"Molly will never do that...she's got a soft spot for criminals. David/Reid, Nick Scudder, your brother Brad..any of those guys ring a bell?" Jack's scowl acted as confirmation of her point.

"Well, we all have our weaknesses. I've been known to pick a wrong guy or five," Emily admitted mockingly. "He's always been easy on the eyes."

"A dog in Prada still has fleas," Carly said acidly. "Rose needs to wake up. Smell the hot wax burning and dump it over his head."

"Amen," Lily replied.

"******"

The evening passed quickly. Emma had left after elicting promises from Jack and Carly and Hal for visits to the farm. Jack, Hal and Holden split off to a corner of the room filling Jack in on details of the kidnapping. Lily, Emily and Carly discussed children and decorating ideas for the nursery.

"Holden, why don't you get the kids?..I didn't realize how late it had gotten. It's time we got going."

Emily looked at her watch. "Ohh, she's right Hal. You guys must be exhausted."

Jack looked over to Carly, who nodded and went to stand next to him. "Before you go...Holden, there's something we'd like to ask you. You and Emily."

"We'd like you to be Sage's godparents," Carly said in a rush. "Don't you dare start sniffling, Emily."

"I can't help it," she replied defensively, already starting to feel the tears well up. "I'd be honored," she got out as Hal handed her a tissue.

"Whaddya say, Holden? I can't think of anyone else more suited." After receiving a nudge in the ribs from Carly and a "what about me" stare from Hal, Jack added quickly, "besides Hal, of course. But we're giving you first dibs," Jack joked lightly, hoping he'd covered the small gaffe.

"I'd like that. Of course I will." Holden shook his hand and then pulled him into a hug.

Emily came over to hug Carly, waving a hand to try and stall more tears from forming. "Are you sure you're up to this?" Jack teased as he patted her back.

"Uh-huh", was all Em could manage.

"*******"

Jack closed the door and locked it after saying good night to everyone. "I thought they'd never leave." Jack came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He nuzzled her neck and drew her even closer to him.

"This feels so good."

"You can say that again." He turned her around and kissed her. "I think it's time for bed." He led her upstairs, stopping at Parker's room to check on him.

"I missed this...little things like looking in on Parker. I'm so sorry, Jack."

"Shhh..." He brought a finger to her lips. "No more "sorry's". We're moving forward." They tucked Parker in and kissed him. "Goodnight, cowboy...sweet dreams."

"I'm so glad he has this to come back to," Carly whispered as they paused in the doorway again. "I thought it might be a holy mess." Jack winced slightly and Carly put two and two together. "It was, wasn't it? That's why you and Holden where up here so long."

"Yeah," he admitted. "You wouldn't think a kid's bed would be so hard to reassemble. One of the rails wouldn't-"

Before he could finish, Carly backed him against the door frame and kissed him. "Only you, Jack Snyder, would be so thoughtful."

"Awww shucks, ma'am. With rewards like that-I'll start helping little old ladies across the street."

"Me first?"

There was just enough suggestiveness in her tone to start his mind racing. "Don't I wish..." He leaned in for another kiss that sent his pulse racing. When they separated, there was an amused look on Carly's face. "That wasn't the expression I was after."

"Oh, g-man...I don't think you're going to make it through these next five weeks. I could always-"

He kissed her again before she could finish that lascivious suggestion. "For a woman who just gave birth, you're awfully charged up yourself."

Carly put on a wide-eyed innocent look. "I've got all these hormones colliding around. It's not my fault."

"And it's not mine...that I've got the sexiest wife on the planet. Walking around in tee shirts covered in baby drool. Smelling like desitin and baby powder. Snoring like a lumberjack because you're exhausted. Could you give a guy a break already?"

She slapped his arm. "I do not snore," she insisted.

"Sssshhhoonnkkk...sshhooonnkkk," he mimicked. "It's the most endearing buzz saw I ever heard." He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom before she could protest. "Ssshh. Sage is sleeping. We wouldn't want to wake her up," he whispered. They both peered into the crib at the sleeping child. Jack adjusted her blanket and Carly kissed her fingertip and pressed it to the side of her cheek.

"She's wore out from all our visitors. I don't think a Sherman tank rolling down Elm would wake her up right now. Have you seen the light in Emily's eyes when she looks at Sage? It wouldn't surprise me..."

"Or they'll have fun negotiating..," Jack finished. Carly broke away and started getting ready for bed. He watched as Carly peeled off her clothes and dug into a drawer, taking out one of his pajama tops.

"You don't mind, do you? My stuff's covered in baby drool." He shook his head and she dug her mosturizer out, smoothing it over her arms. She felt his eyes follow her hands as she massaged more into her legs. Jack came and sat beside her as she reached for the brush to run through her hair.

"Let me." Jack pulled the brush gently through the silky strands. He gathered it to one side and kissed her exposed collarbone. "Good enough...come to bed."

"But you're not ready for bed at all." She ran her hands underneath his shirt and along his ribs, helping him pull it off over his head. Her fingertips traced his pectoral muscle, stopping to feel the beating of his heart. Her eyes met his as her fingers worked the top button of his jeans.

"You're really not playing fair," he said, pulling her hand away to finish that task himself. He stepped out of them, and kicked the jeans aside, standing in his boxers. He fumbled for an old tee shirt in the still open drawer, not taking his eyes from hers.

"Don't bother...I'll keep you warm." She took his hand led him to the bed. Carly laid her head against his chest as he settled in beside her. "It's so good being back here beside you." She stretched out beside him, letting the warmth of him and the bed lull her into a contented sleep.

"I know," he whispered back. "I love you."

"Love you too," she mumbled, just before she drifted off.

"*******"

Jack heard Sage rustling around in her crib in the middle of the night. He lifted her out and walked her downstairs, hoping she'd go back to sleep. Carly hadn't expressed any milk-if Sage was hungry, he'd have to wake her. He changed her diaper, rubbed her back, tried singing to her...it wasn't working. He headed back upstairs to wake Carly. "Honey," he whispered, nudging her.

"Umm?..." Carly opened her eyes, and seeing Sage, sat up. "Hello, sweetheart." Sage was gnawing on her fist and Carly opened the top before Jack handed her over. She brushed her finger over Sage's cheek as the little girl latched on and began nursing.

Jack climbed back into bed. Carly nestled in the crook of his arm, using his strong shoulder to prop her up. He watched as Sage nursed, looking at him and Carly. "I am so glad I didn't miss this time. If you hadn't come back to the cabin, I don't know how long it would have taken me to find you. I'm so glad that for whatever reason, you decided to come back and get your rings."

"Oh, Jack...it was the simplest reason of all...love."


End file.
